


Painfully Loving You

by applecocoa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecocoa/pseuds/applecocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo menjadi maid pribadi bagi Jongin, orang yang telah membuat masa depannya hancur. Dan hatinya semakin remuk ketika Jongin memperlakukannya layaknya sampah / "Jangan menangis, Kyung… kau tidak selemah itu." / "Kau memang tidak ada gunanya selain di ranjang ya?" / "Aku bukan sex doll, Jongin-ssi!" / "Dia mengingatmu?" / KAISOO, BAEKYEOL, HUNHAN FIC. GENDERSWITCH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Painfully Loving You

Author: applecocoa

Rating: M

Pairing: Kaisoo, Baekyeol, Hunhan

Genre: Switchgender, hurt/comfort, smut, school life, romance, friendship

Disclaimer: I just own the story :)

Summary: Kyungsoo menjadi maid pribadi bagi Jongin, orang yang telah membuat masa depannya hancur. Dan hatinya semakin remuk ketika Jongin memperlakukannya layaknya sampah / "Jangan menangis, Kyung… kau tidak selemah itu." / "Kau memang tidak ada gunanya selain di ranjang ya?" / "AKU BUKAN SEX DOLL, JONGIN-SSI!" / "Dia mengingatmu?" / KAISOO, BAEKYEOL, HUNHAN FIC. GENDERSWITCH.

Warning: Genderwitch/GS, NC, alur berantakan, gaje, ... (isi sesuai keinginan. wkwk)

Auhtor note: Hello guys! Ide FF ini sebenernya udah lama ada di otakku, mungkin udah ada sekitar setahunan. Dan selama berbulan-bulan otakku perang casts (serius, aku ga bohong -_-), dan akhirnya jadilah casts-nya Kaisoo. Oiya, kata-kata yang dicetak miring di dalam cerita itu berarti pemikiran Kyungsoo atau flashback. Oiya, ff ini udah di post di FFn sebelumnya. Tapi karena FFn sekarang susah buat dibuka, aku upload fic ini di AO3. Oke, udah segini aja author notesnya. Happy reading :)

 

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo mengigit-gigit bibirnya gugup ketika dia melihat rumah besar itu. Dia memadangi dirinya yang datang dengan baju lusuh yang sangat tidak pantas jika dibandingkan dengan rumah mewah itu. Apakah keputusannya untuk datang kesini tepat? Apa dia tidak akan ditendang ketika dia menampakkan diri di depan sang pemilik rumah?

Perempuan bermata bulat itu memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri. Dengan langkah yang tersendat-sendat, dia memencet bel di samping pintu. Jaraknya agak jauh sehingga dia harus berjinjit terlebih dahulu. Dia merutuki badannya yang jauh dari kata tinggi sehingga dia harus melompat-lompat untuk meraih bel itu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Agassi?" tanya seseorang.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk memencet bel. Dia memandang sejenak pada orang yang sedang berbicara. Dia seorang wanita. Wajahnya terlihat tua, mungkin umurnya sekitar 40 tahun, tapi dia terlihat cocok menggunakan kaos kasual sederhana yang biasa dipakai orang-orang berusia 25 tahun. Kyungsoo agak minder karena tinggi badannya bahkan lebih pendek dari wanita itu. Padahal wanita itu hanya mengenakan sandal, bukan high heels.

Kyungsoo membungkuk sejenak, memberi tanda hormat pada Ahjumma itu. "Annyeonghaseyo Ahjumma, Do Kyungsoo imnida. Saya ingin melamar pekerjaan sebagai maid disini."

"Ah, jadi kau ingin bekerja? Kukira kau teman anakku," ujarnya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi. Teman? Apa berarti… keluarga ini memiliki anak yang seumuran dengannya? Tunggu, lalu apalagi yang dikatakan Ahjumma itu? 'Anakku'?

"A-anda… Mrs. Kim!?"

"Ya, itu benar anak muda. Baiklah, sebaiknya kita masuk dulu. Kita teruskan percakapan di dalam," ujarnya.

"Baik Ahjumma. Dan hmm… maaf, saya tidak tahu bahwa Anda Mrs. Kim," Kyungsoo menggaruk belakang lehernya kikuk.

Keluarga Kim merupakan merupakan salah satu keluarga paling berpengaruh di Korea. Mr. Kim merupakan seorang pebisnis besar. Dia memprakarsai terbentuknya berbagai macam perusahaan, mulai dari produk telekomunikasi, agensi hiburan, hingga rumah sakit.

Istrinya, orang yang saat ini duduk di depan Kyungsoo, merupakan seorang perempuan yang memiliki andil besar dalam politik dan hukum Korea. Dia merupakan aktivis yang sering sekali muncul di TV. Dia juga sering dipercaya untuk menyelesaikan kasus-kasus berat dalam negara.

Sedangkan anak tunggal mereka… Kyungsoo sebenarnya belum tahu siapa dia. Kata orang-orang, pemuda itu tampan, cerdas, dan sangat berbakat. Orang-orang sering mengatakan bahwa predikat 'seniman berbakat' masih kurang untuk menggambarkan kesempurnaannya.

Mrs. Kim meminta Kyungsoo untuk duduk di kursi tamu. Perempuan kecil itu semakin tidak nyaman saja dengan keadaan ini. Rumah ini tidak hanya terlihat mewah di luar. Setiap perabot dan detail kecil di rumah ini seakan berharga satu juta dolar di mata Kyungsoo. Dia takut akan merusaknya jika dia benar-benar menjadi maid nantinya.

"Do Kyungsoo, kau lebih suka teh atau jus jeruk?" tawar Mrs. Kim.

Kyungsoo terbelalak. Mata burung hantunya melebar imut. Mrs. Kim tersenyum simpul ketika Kyungsoo terlihat bimbang dan memutuskan untuk berpikir sejenak.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo, ini hanya tawaran minum. Kau membuatnya terlihat seperti tawaran pemecatan saja," canda Mrs. Kim.

Mrs. Kim semakin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika dia melihat Kyungsoo terbata-bata mengatakan sesuatu. Sepertinya dia tidak biasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Kyungsoo terlihat seperti anak berusia sembilan bulan yang mencoba untuk menirukan kata-kata orangtuanya.

"Ti-tidak.. u-usah," ujarnya sambil menggeleng pelan. Pipi chubby-nya semakin terlihat ketika dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum gugup.

"Oh baiklah, reaksimu itu aku anggap sebagai kata lain dari 'terserah Mrs. Kim'," ujar wanita paruh baya itu. Kyungsoo kembali menunjukkan wajah kagetnya. Sudut-sudut bibir Mrs. Kim terangkat sebelum dia mengucapkan, "aku akan membuatkanmu jus jeruk. Jangan menolak, oke?"

Mrs. Kim menghilang cepat sekali hingga Kyungsoo tidak punya waktu untuk memberi penolakan. Tidak sampai 5 menit, Kyungsoo menerima sebuah cangkir putih dengan ragu-ragu. Es yang sedang mencair dan titik-titik air di luar cangkir terlihat begitu menyegarkan di matanya.

"Jadi Do Kyungsoo, kau benar-benar berniat untuk menjadi maid?" Mrs. Kim mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"I-iya, Mrs. Kim."

"Tapi begini Kyungsoo-ah, anakku ingin satu maid di rumah ini. Jadi, kau bersedia 'kan, hidup berdua saja dengan anakku?"

_Bukan hal yang sulit, lagipula aku bisa menjamin bahwa aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh._

"Saya bersedia. Adakah aturan lain yang harus saya setujui?"

"Nah, ini yang paling sulit. Calon maid yang datang sebelum kau banyak yang tidak dapat menyanggupi ini," ujar Mrs. Kim. "Kau tidak boleh pulang selama 8 bulan. Aku dan suamiku sering sekali mengunjungi rumah ini, tapi untuk 8 bulan ke depan aku pikir kami tidak akan bisa melakukannya lagi. Agenda kerja kami semakin padat, bahkan kami tidak yakin bisa pulang ke rumah sekali dalam sebulan."

Kyungsoo menelan ludah. Dia tidak akan bisa melihat Eomma dan rumahnya selama 8 bulan ke depan.

"Tapi tenang saja Kyungsoo, kau bisa menelepon keluarga dan teman-temanmu kapan saja. Kau juga bisa mengambil cuti selama beberapa hari jika kau ingin," jelas Mrs. Kim lagi.

_8 bulan bukan waktu yang singkat…_

Tapi bukankah dia kesini untuk mencari uang? Untuk memberi kehidupan yang lebih layak pada ibunya, untuk satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa baginya saat ini?

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo? Kau setuju?" tanya Mrs. Kim.

Mencari pekerjaan dengan gaji besar bukanlah hal yang mudah di Seoul. Apalagi jika pekerjaan itu termasuk pekerjaan kecil dan ringan seperti maid. Dia sudah cukup beruntung karena dia menemukan lowongan pekerjaan ini, bahkan dia diterima dengan baik oleh sang calon majikan.

_Kyungsoo, kesempatan tidak datang dua kali._

"Baik, saya setuju."

Mrs. Kim terlihat lega dan bahagia sekali. Dia tersenyum manis pada perempuan bermata besar itu. Kyungsoo mengikuti gerakannya ketika wanita paruh baya itu menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Oh iya Kyungsoo-ah, kau masih dalam usia sekolah, bukan?"

"Iya, Ahjumma."

"Bagaimana jika kau kusekolahkan ke SM High School?"

Kyungsoo hampir saja menyemburkan jus jeruknya. SM High School adalah sekolahnya dulu. Dia bersekolah disana sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan keluar karena… dia hamil.

"Jangan khawatir, Kyungsoo-ah, SM High School adalah salah satu sekolah terbaik di Seoul. Anakku juga bersekolah disana. Kalian bisa berangkat bersama dan meminta dia untuk memberimu tour guide. Bagaimana? Ide yang bagus 'kan?"

"Ehm Ahjuma… selama beberapa bulan ini saya samasekali tidak menyentuh buku. Saya tidak yakin saya bisa melewati tes masuk di SM High School. Lagipula, saya tidak berencana masuk kuliah, jadi tidak masalah jika saya tidak menyelesaikan SMA," Kyungsoo memberikan alasan.

"Begini saja, kau jalani dulu tes masuk ke SM High School. Jika kau tidak diterima disana, aku akan mencarikanmu sekolah lain," ujar Mrs. Kim. Kyungsoo tertegun memandang wanita itu. Sepertinya dia serius ingin menyekolahkannya. Dan jujur saja, perlakuannya membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya. Wanita itu seakan tidak menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai orang asing. "Oh ya ampun, sore ini ada rapat! Kyungsoo-ah, jangan lupa berbelanja untuk membuat makan malam. Uangnya bisa kau ambil di lemari di dekat kulkas. Aku pergi dulu!"

"Eh? Sebentar Mrs. Kim, ada satu hal yang ingin saya tanyakan," ujar Kyungsoo. "Siapa nama anak Anda?"

"Oh benar juga, aku lupa tidak memberitahumu. Nama anakku Kim Jongin."

Dan bersama dengan perginya perempuan itu, Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa kehidupan barunya sebagai maid tidak akan mudah.

.

.

.

"Kamsahamnida, Ahjumma," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menerima 2 kantong plastik yang diberikan oleh kasir.

Ini sudah hampir jam 6 sore. Jongin pasti sudah pulang. Mengingat nama Jongin membuat hatinya merasakan hal yang ganjil kembali. Entahlah, dia juga tidak menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. mungkin saja cinta, mungkin saja kecewa... dia tidak mengerti. Sudah berbulan-bulan dia mencoba menulikan diri dari kata-kata hatinya. Kenangan-kenangan masa lalu hanya akan semakin menghantui jika dia terus-menerus mendengarkan hatinya.

**Flashback...**

_"Jongin-ah, dimana kita? Bukankah kau bilang kita akan bermain?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil merapatkan diri kepada lelaki berkulit tan itu._

_"Kau sudah SMA tapi kau tidak tahu tempat ini?" Jongin balik bertanya. "Ini pub, tempat bermain kita yang baru."_

_"A-apa maksudmu? Kita bermain disini? Apa yang bisa kau mainkan disini? Jongin-ah, tempat ini mengerikan, aku ingin pulang."_

_Kyungsoo bergidik melihat orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu. Sebagian orang menari mengikuti alunan musik, yang lain merokok, mabuk, dan... melakukan hal-hal di luar etika. Dia bisa melihat seorang wanita sedang membuka lingerie merahnya di hadapan umum. Di sudut ruangan, dia bahkan bisa melihat seorang perempuan mendesah ketika seorang laki-laki memainkan payudaranya dengan mulut. Seorang pemuda terang-terangan meneteskan air liurnya ketika dia melihat aktivitas pasangan itu, dan seorang pemuda lain merekamnya dengan handycam._

_"Kris, bagianmu," Jongin sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan dagunya._

_"Anak SD?" ujar orang bernama Kris itu. Perawakannya tinggi, hidungnya mancung, dan wajahnya terlihat tegas. Kyungsoo seperti menciut ketika melihat tatapannya padanya. Dia merasa seperti mangsa yang bertemu dengan predator._

_"Wajahnya memang terlihat seperti anak-anak, Kris. Tapi kau tak akan percaya dengan badannya," ujar Jongin. "Kau tidak akan percaya ketika melihat payudaranya. Ukurannya memang kecil, tetapi lebih kenyal daripada milik perempuan yang kau pesan semalam."_

_Mata Kyungsoo membulat ketika mendengar kata-kata Jongin. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kyungsoo._

_Hanya dengan satu gerakan tangan, kini Kyungsoo sudah duduk di pangkuan Jongin. Laki-laki berkulit tan itu memerangkap perempuan mungil itu dengan dua tangannya._

_"Tentu saja kami membicarakanmu, Kyung. Lebih spesifiknya, kami membicarakanmu dan lubang sempitmu yang menggiurkan itu," ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. Dia tidak mengerti arah pembicaran Jongin. Pikirannya masih terlalu polos._

_"Kris, bagaimana dengan taruhanku kemarin?" ujar Jongin sambil menyunggingkan sebuah seringai. "Bagaimana dengan 6 ronde? Kali ini taruhannya 2 juta won."_

_"Menarik. Aku setujui Jongin. Apa kau punya lube? Aku kasihan dengan anak kecil ini. Bisa-bisa dia pingsan karena kesakitan."_

_"Jongin aku merasa ada yang tidak beres. Aku ingin pu..."_

_BRUK!_

_Jongin menghempaskan Kyungsoo ke arah Kris. Badan kecil perempuan itu berada dengan badan Kris yang berotot. Badan Kyungsoo gemetar ketika dia melihat seringai Kris._

_"Ini lube-nya, dan ini kunci kamarnya. Selamat menikmati keperawanannya," bersamaan dengan Jongin yang meminum alkoholnya, Kris memanggul Kyungsoo di pundaknya._

_Tidak ada gunanya Kyungsoo menangis, meronta, ataupun berteriak. Kris jauh lebih kuat darinya. Lagipula, tidak akan ada yang menolongnya. Setiap orang di pub sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri. Termasuk Jongin, orang yang telah dipercayainya. Malam itu, dia harus merelakan hal dijaganya seumur hidup hilang begitu saja._

_._

_._

_._

_"Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan mengugurkan kandunganku," ujar seorang wanita berkamata tebal didepan Kyungsoo._

_"AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKANNYA, SEONSAENGNIM! AKU MENCINTAI ANAKKU!" teriak Kyungsoo frustasi. Sudah dua jam dia berada di ruang guru, tapi permintaannya untuk keluar dari sekolah belum juga menemui penyelesaian. Wakil kepala sekolah itu sealu saja mendebat pendapatnya._

_"KYUNGSOO, DENGARKAN AKU! AKU PERNAH BERADA DI POSISIMU! SAAT ITU AKU BENAR-BENAR MENGUGURKAN KANDUNGANKU! LEBIH BAIK DIA MATI SAAT ITU JUGA DARIPADA DIA MENDERITA KARENA AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBESARKANNYA DENGAN BAIK! DUNIA INI JAHAT, KYUNGSOO! TIDAK CUKUP DENGAN CINTA SAJA KAU BISA MEMBESARKANNYA!"_

_"KEPUTUSKANKU SUDAH BULAT, SEONSAENGNIM!"_

**Flashback end.**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyeret barang belanjaannya menuju dapur. Tangannya pegal karena dia sudah menentengnya dari supermarket hingga depan pintu.

"Ini sudah jam 6. Dia seharusnya sudah pulang sejak tadi," perempuan itu meraih sebuah piring plastik dan menempatkan buah-buahan disana. Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dia mengambil peralatan masak dan mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak. "Oh sebentar, sepertinya aku lupa membeli garam!"

Perempuan kecil itu mencari di setiap sudut dapur, mengaduk-aduk setiap plastik yang dibawanya dari supermarket, dan meneliti setiap wadah di lemari penyimpanan, tapi hasilnya sama saja.

"Siapa kau?" suara bass tiba-tiba terdengar dari balik punggungnya.

DEG!

Suara itu... tanpa berbalik pun dia sudah tahu siapa pemiliknya. Suara itu belum juga berubah. Begitu pun dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar dingin.

Kalau saja tradisi berbicara tanpa menadang lawan bicara itu sopan, Kyungsoo pasti akan melakukannya. Jujur saja, dia tidak berani menatap laki-laki itu. Dia takut sesuatu akan terjadi pada hatinya. Dia takut luka masa lalunya akan terbuka lagi.

"Sulli?"

Hati Kyungsoo teraduk-aduk ketika nama itu terucap dari bibir pria itu. Dia dan selalu dia, selalu perempuan itu. Satu nama yang berhasil membuka kembali semua kenangan Kyungsoo. Benar bukan perkiraanya bahwa kehidupan barunya tidak akan mudah?

_Ayo Kyungsoo, kau harus berani. Dia majikanmu sekarang. Kau harus bersikap baik padanya. Paling tidak, untuk saat ini bertingkahlah sewajarnya, seakan-akan kau baru mengenalnya untuk pertama kali._

"Ma-maaf, saya bukan Sulli-ssi," ujar Kyungsoo. Usahanya untuk menyunggingkan senyum gagal ketika dia melihat figur tampan itu. Ya benar, 'seniman berbakat' memang masih kurang untuk menganggambarkan kesempurnaannya. Kulitnya yang kecokelatan, bibirnya yang tebal, badannya yang tinggi... entah kata apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Tidak ada yang berubah darinya, dia masih tetap seorang lelaki tanpa cacat. "Annyeonghaseyo Jongin-ssi, Do Kyungsoo imnida. Saya maid pribadi Anda."

Kyungsoo tertegun ketika mata keduanya bertemu. Mata obsidian Jongin memandang tajam padanya, membungkam bibirnya yang saat itu masih ingin berbicara.  _Kenapa, Jongin? Tidak suka kah?_


	2. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lega ketika dia berhasil mencapai halaman SM High School. Jongin sudah berangkat lebih dulu dengan mobilnya. Untunglah, berjalan sejauh 4 blok bukanlah hal sulit. Dia sering melakukan ini ketika dia bekerja bersama ibunya di Gyeonggi. Lagipula, dia tidak berani satu mobil dengan Jongin. Selama 3 hari bekerja, Jongin tidak pernah berbicara padanya. Dia terus saja memberikan tatapan dingin dan tak pernah merespon keberadaannya.

Berbicara tentang SM High School, sekolah itu masihlah sekolah elit dengan siswa-siswi super kaya. Kyungsoo dapat melihat tempat parkir yang penuh dengan mobil-mobil mahal, rumah kaca berisi tanaman, dan kantin yang menyerupai restoran.

Kyungsoo merasa canggung berada di tengah lautan manusia itu. Satu yang dia syukuri, dia keluar ketika masih tercatat sebagai siswa baru. Jadi, dia yakin hanya sahabat-sahabatnya yang mengingat wajahnya. Ini akan memudahkannya untuk menyembunyikan identitas sebagai siswa yang pernah drop out.

Samar-samar, Kyungsoo melihat seorang perempuan kecil dan laki-laki jangkung berjalan menuju pintu gerbang. Si jangkung terlihat santai, sedangkan perempuan disampingnya terlihat gugup. Tunggu, wajahnya sangat familiar.

 “Baekhyun! Chanyeol!” panggil Kyungsoo sambil berlari ke arah dua orang itu. Itu dua orang sahabatnya. Dia tersenyum cerah. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak bertemu mereka. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia merindukan dua orang itu.

Keduanya terkejut melihat Kyungsoo, terlebih Baekhyun. Perempuan itu berlari ke arah Kyungsoo dan menangkupkan tangannya ke pipi gemuk itu. Kedua tangannya kemudian beralih ke pundak, lengan, dan berakhir di telapak tangan Kyungsoo. Sepertinya dia masih belum yakin bahwa Kyungsoo didepannya itu nyata, bukan hanya ilusinya saja.

“Baekhyun-ah, sakit,” rintih Kyungsoo ketika perempuan itu tidak sengaja meremas jarinya.

“Ini kau, Kyungsoo? Bagaimana bisa?”

“Yah! Do Kyungsoo!” bentak Chanyeol. Baik Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo tersentak di tempat mereka.

Mereka bergidik melihat si happy virus Chanyeol berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan. Rahangnya mengeras dan matanya memicing tajam.

“Kau! Apa kau pikir kau bisa datang dan pergi begitu saja di kehidupan kami? Apa kau pikir setelah kau pergi, berarti kami tidak ingin tahu lagi keadaanmu? Kemana perginya ponselmu? Kenapa membalas surat dan email kami? Dan kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa kau sudah kembali ke Seoul? Apa kau tidak tahu seberapa khawatirnya aku, Baekhyun, dan Luhan? Apa kau sudah tidak peduli dengan teman-temanmu?” Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja meledak.

“Errr Chanyeol, kita bisa bicarakan semuanya baik-baik nanti,” timpal Baekhyun takut-takut.

“Nanti?” ulang Chanyeol. “Aku perlu penjelasannya sekarang.” Chanyeol menyeret paksa lengan Kyungsoo.

“Chanyeol-ah, aku harus pergi ke ruang administrasi dulu,” Kyungsoo tertatih-tatih menyamai langkah raksasa Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu tidak mendengarkannya.

“Chanyeol-ah, biarkan dia selesaikan urusannya dulu!” Baekhyun mengekor dibelakang mereka. Dengan cepat dia melepas genggaman Chanyeol di tangan mungil itu.

“BAEK!”

“Sudahlah, Chanyeol. Kyungsoo-ah, kau bisa pergi ke Angel café sepulang sekolah? Ayo kita bicarakan semuanya disana. Aku akan mengajak Luhan eonni juga.”

“B-baiklah,” ujar Kyungsoo.

“Ya sudah, pergilah sekarang. Si raksasa ini bisa semakin gila jika kau tidak cepat pergi.”

Perempuan mungil itu tidak perlu diperintah dua kali untuk segera pergi. Cepat-cepat dia berlari ke lantai dua dan mencari ruang administrasi. Untunglah dia masih ingat dengan sebagian denah SM High School.

3 hari yang lalu, Kyungsoo pergi ke SM High School untuk mengikuti tes masuk. Semua tes, mulai dari akademik hingga interview, dilaksanakan pada hari itu. Karena dia satu-satunya pendaftar siswa baru, SM High School bisa memastikan bahwa hasil tes akan selesai dengan cepat. Dan benar saja, sehari setelahnya dia menerima kabar bahwa dia diterima disana.

Mrs. Kim sepertinya adalah orang yang paling bahagia mendengar berita ini. Setelah dia mendapat kabar, dia segera membelikan segala macam keperluan sekolah untuknya. Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi bagi Kyungsoo. Sebelumnya, dia harus menggunakan peralatan SMP-nya dan meminjam seragam pada alumni. Dia juga mati-matian menata jadwal kerja part-timenya. Tabungan seumur hidupnya terus berkurang, padahal belum semua kebutuhan sekolahnya terpenuhi. Dia pasti sangat beruntung hingga bertemu orang seperti Mrs. Kim

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki kelas 1-8 dengan perasaan was-was. Seingatnya, kelas ini berisi orang-orang dengan bakat yang sangat menonjol. Dia dulu tidak masuk ke kelas ini.

Bakat apa yang berkembang ketika dia meninggalkan sekolah? Akademik? Hmm sepertinya tidak. Dia tidak bohong ketika mengatakan pada Mrs. Kim bahwa dia tidak memegang buku selama berbulan-bulan. Olahraga? Badannya kurus, pendek, ototnya juga tidak terbentuk dengan baik. Tidak ada tanda-tanda atlet di badannya. Seni? Rasanya juga tidak yang istimewa dengan gambar, tarian, dan suaranya. Dia juga tidak bagus dalam seni drama.

“Aku Do Kyungsoo. Salam kenal.”

Setelah membungkuk untuk memberi salam, guru itu menyuruhnya untuk duduk disebelah anak bernama Sehun.

_Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menemukan orang bernama Sehun? Aku ‘kan belum mengenal–_

Kyungsoo tertegun melihat seorang laki-laki melambaikan tangan padanya. Wajahnya dingin, tapi senyumnya manis sekali.

“Aku Oh Sehun,” laki-laki itu menyodorkan tangan ketika Kyungsoo duduk disampingnya. “Aku sudah tahu namamu kok,” ujarnya lagi ketika Kyungsoo ingin menjawabnya. “Sebentar, wajahmu sepertinya familiar. Apa kita pernah bertemu?”

“E-eh?” Tidak sengaja Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya memandang tidak fokus ke segala arah. Apakah dia harus berbohong? “Mungkin… hanya mirip?”

“Mirip atau sama?” Sehun mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di dagu. Dia mengerutkan dahi, berpikir keras.

_Sepertinya aku salah. Masih ada yang mengenaliku. Dan orang ini bukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, ataupun Luhan eonni._

“Hahaha mungkin hanya de javu. Ya, de javu,” Kyungsoo tertawa canggung.

Kyungsoo mengigit ujung lidahnya ketika Sehun memandanginya lekat-lekat. Laki-laki ini…

“Wah, kalau dilihat-lihat wajahmu lucu juga ya. Coba lakukan yang seperti tadi!” pintanya.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. “Hah? A-apa? Yang ma-mana?”

“Ya ampun Kyungsoo, kenapa kau jadi gagap begitu?” Sehun terkikik. “Itu… ketika matamu bergerak kekanan dan kekiri. Itu lucu sekali. Oh iya, sepertinya akan terlihat semakin lucu jika kau menggembungkan pipi.”

“Apa kau sedang mengajariku aegyo? Aku buruk dalam hal itu, Sehun-ssi.”

“Begitu ya. Tapi tidak masalah kok. Lagipula wajahmu sudah imut,” ujar Sehun.

_Orang ini sangat berbeda dengan wajahnya ya. Dingin di luar, tapi begitu hangat di dalam._

“Oh iya, jangan panggil aku Sehun-ssi. Sehun saja sudah cukup.”

_Sepertinya hari pertamaku di sekolah tidak buruk._

Kyungsoo memalingkan muka, melihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk di pojok ruangan. Mata obsidian itu memandang jauh ke luar kelas. Buku-buku terbuka didepannya, memperlihatkan coretan yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit.

Orang jenius selalu satu langkah lebih awal, pikir Kyungsoo ketika melongok isi buku itu. Rupanya itu coretan matematika yang sekarang sedang dibahas. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Jongin. Sepertinya dia sedang memandang… kelas 1-2…

Kelas Choi Sulli.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Baekhyun terlihat sedang memainkan es krim mereka. Mereka berkali-kali menyendok dan mengaduk-aduk benda setengah cair itu. Kyungsoo melirik pada lelaki yang sedang duduk disampingnya. Chanyeol tidak sedang melakukan apapun. Dia diam seperti patung. Tidak ada aktivitas, tidak ada ekspresi.

“Jadi, darimana aku harus memulai?” Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

Perempuan mungil itu menunduk ketika melihat tatapan menghujam Chanyeol. Barusan laki-laki itu mengatakan dia bahwa dia masih kesal. Dia janji akan menyekap Kyungsoo di Angel café sampai semua pertanyaannya terjawab. Tidak boleh ada rahasia, tidak boleh ada cerita yang terlewat, begitu katanya.

“Alasan kenapa kami tidak bisa mengontakmu,” ujar Chanyeol singkat. Laki-laki itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya sekilas. Ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang. “Setelah keluar, aku pulang ke Gyeonggi. Eomma kecewa sekali padaku. Keuangan keluarga kami juga memburuk.” Kyungsoo memulai. “Jadi, kami melakukan apapun yang kami bisa untuk dapat menghemat uang. Pindah ke apartemen murah, menjual handphone, bekerja… Saat itu, aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa bertemu kalian lagi. Aku memang masih bisa mengirim surat, tapi aku takut kalian akan semakin khawatir dengan keadaanku. Jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak mengontak kalian,” jelas Kyungsoo.

Ekspresi Chanyeol sudah agak melunak. Dia menghembuskan nafas berat, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Luhan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Hidup Kyungsoo memang sulit. Mereka sudah sering mendengar ceritanya dulu. Pengalaman-pengalamannya, pengorbanannya yang tidak ada habisnya…

“Jangan kau ulangi lagi,” pesan Chanyeol. Ada rasa bersalah mengingat bagaimana cara dia menyambut Kyungsoo tadi pagi. Baekhyun terlihat ceria sekali, tetapi dia malah marah-marah.

“Kyungsoo-ah, kau makan dengan baik ‘kan disana?” tanya Baekhyun. “Ibumu sehat-sehat saja?”

“Aku makan dengan baik, Baek. Ibuku juga baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir.”

“Dimana kau tinggal sekarang?”

“Kalau aku katakan, kalian pasti tidak percaya,” Kyungsoo berpikir-pikir bagaimana cara menjelaskan pada mereka. “Hmm… aku… tinggal di rumah Jongin.”

“APAAAAA!?” pekik ketiga sahabatnya.

“Pergi dari rumah itu dan pindah secepatnya! Kau bisa pergi ke rumahku, Baekhyun, atau Chanyeol. Orangtua kami pasti tidak keberatan. Kau tinggal pilih, Kyung. Kemana saja asalkan bukan di rumah Jongin. Aku tidak mau kalau kejadian yang tidak-tidak terjadi lagi,” Luhan berkata panjang lebar.

“Aku tidak bisa pergi dari rumah itu. Aku sekarang bekerja disana sebagai maid,” jelas Kyungsoo.

Ketiga sahabatnya membelalakkan mata.

“Aku… aku bisa jaga diri kok. Lagiupula Jongin sepertinya sudah melupakanku. Tenang saja,” Kyungsoo meyakinkan mereka.

Ketiga sahabatnya masih belum bisa percaya. Mereka tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing, memperkirakan apakah Kyungsoo benar-benar aman disana. Kyungsoo memang bisa menjaga diri, tapi Jongin? Mungkin sudah lain cerita.

“Ya sudah kita lanjutkan ke pertanyaan lain. Bagaimana dengan janinmu, Kyung?” tanya Luhan.

Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah dengan cepat. Hati Luhan tertohok ketika melihat mata besar itu memerah. Ini kali pertama mereka bertemu setelah berbulan-bulan berpisah, dan dia malah membuat mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca dipertemuan pertama mereka.

“Aku sudah berusaha sebisaku,” Kyungsoo menunduk dalam-dalam. “Tapi mobil itu menabrakku. Aku selamat, aku tidak mengalami luka apapun, tapi… janinku…” Kyungsoo mengusap-usap matanya yang berair. “Aku pendarahan. Dan janinku meninggal… aku bahkan belum bisa melihatnya bernafas. Aku benar-benar kelewat bodoh hingga aku tidak bisa menjaga anakku.”

“Kyung, ma-maaf… aku tidak bermaksud…” Jika bisa, Luhan pasti sudah menarik kata-katanya. “Kyung, aku benar-benar minta maaf…”

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. “Kau tidak salah, Eonni. A-aku…”

“Jangan salahkan dirimu,” potong Baekhyun. Matanya ikut berkaca-kaca melihat keadaan Kyungsoo. “Itu bukan salahmu.”

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menggeleng. “Aku ini ibu yang jahat, bukan?”

Perempuan bermata bulat itu terisak ketika Luhan dan Baekhyun berlari ke kursinya. Mereka mendekap erat-erat perempuan mungil itu.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepala pada bahu Baekhyun. Air matanya mengalir deras ketika dia mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sebuah janin kecil keluar dari rahimnya. Tubuhnya belum sempurna, bentuknya belum begitu mirip dengan bentuk bayi yang baru lahir, tapi Kyungsoo bisa merasakan panas di dadanya ketika dia melihat anak itu. Panas yang membuatnya ingin menangis, menyesali perbuatannya sehingga tidak bisa melihat anaknya tumbuh besar.

“Tidak ada yang tahu hal itu akan terjadi, Kyung,” Chanyeol angkat bicara. Raut wajahnya ikut berubah. Dia mengelus pelan bahu Kyungsoo. Pipinya menempel pada puncak kepala Kyungsoo. “Aku minta maaf juga soal tadi pagi. Dan jika terjadi sesuatu, jangan pernah kau berpikir untuk menyimpannya sendiri. Aku, Baekhyun, dan Luhan tidak akan tenang jika tidak tahu keadaanmu.”

Kyungsoo kembali terisak. Dia mengangguk pelan di bahu Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Selesai mengerjakan PR, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya. Kamar Kyungsoo adalah kamar paling sederhana di rumah ini. Kamarnya merupakan satu-satunya ruangan yang tidak menggunakan heater dan tempat tidur king size. Dia memang sengaja memilih kamar ini.

Perempuan kecil itu memandang jam dinding. Sudah jam 6, berarti ini saatnya untuk membuat makan malam. Sambil menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak, dia melihat Jongin yang sedang duduk di depan TV.

Jongin memang berandal, Kyungsoo mengetahuinya sejak dia SMP. Dan yah, dia brengsek. Tapi dia harus akui bahwa laki-laki itu rajin juga. Dia sekarang sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal tentang sejarah Korea.

_Kim Jongin, bagaimana bisa seseorang memiliki banyak keburukan dan kebaikan dalam satu waktu?_

Ddrrrtt… drrrrtttt… drrrtttt…

Handphone Jongin bergetar, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk.

“Yoboseyo?”

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk meneruskan kegiatan memasaknya. Dia mencuci, memotong-motong, dan mencampurkan berbagai bahan. Menunya hari ini adalah bibimbap, masakan Korea yang sering sekali dibuat oleh ibunya. Melihat bahan-bahannya saja sudah membuat Kyungsoo rindu dengan rumah. Semoga saja ibunya baik-baik disana, sehingga ketika dia pulang nanti, dia bisa merasakan kembali bibimbap buatan ibunya.

“Kau ingin mencoba vibratornya?”

Samar-samar Kyungsoo mendengar suara Jongin. Matanya melebar kaget. Kyungsoo tahu benda itu. Kris hampir memasukkan sex toy itu ke tubuh Kyungsoo. Beruntungnya, Kris tidak jadi melakukannya setelah mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo hampir pingsan.

“Oh baguslah. Antarkan ke rumahku lengkap dengan lube-nya.”

Suara tawa Jongin membuat Kyungsoo merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

“Mencobanya di badanku? Kau gila? Aku akan mencobanya pada lubang perempuan. Kali ini aku tidak perlu repot mencari, karena perempuan itu sudah ada di rumahku.”

DEG!

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan pisau yang dipegangnya.

Dia satu-satunya perempuan di rumah ini.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika sinar matahari menghangatkan badannya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, bahkan tanpa menyempatkan diri untuk menggeliat di kasur, dia berlari ke kamar mandi. Percapakan Jongin di telepon semalam membuatnya merinding. Dia takut dia adalah ‘perempuan’ yang Jongin maksud. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia mengeringkan diri dan menggunakan seragamnya. Untungnya dia sudah membereskan peralatannya semalam, sehingga dia tidak perlu membuang waktu untuk menata buku, mencari tempat pensil, dan lain sebagainya.

Perempuan bermata bulat itu menghembuskan nafas lega ketika dia berhasil mencapai teras rumah Jongin. Dia memandang rumah itu sekilas. Mobil Jongin masih terparkir disana. Dia tadi juga tidak mendengar suara Jongin ataupun shower yang dihidupkan, jadi pasti laki-laki berkulit cokelat itu belum bangun. Rasa takut merasuk ke hatinya, takut jika ketika dia pulang nanti, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

_Bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan itu. Sekarang waktunya untuk pergi. Jika aku masih di rumah, bisa saja ‘sesuatu yang buruk’ itu terjadi hari ini._

Sempat terpikirkan untuk menggunakan bus, tapi Kyungsoo ingat bahwa dia belum menerima gaji. Yang ada di kantongnya hanyalah uang kecil kembalian dari Angel café kemarin. Ini tidak akan cukup untuk membayar bus. Dengan tenaga yang Kyungsoo punya, dia memutuskan untuk berlari ke SM High School. Tidak apa lah dia datang teralu pagi, yang penting dia bisa memastikan bahwa dia akan aman disana.

.

.

.

“Pelajaran pertama, seni musik,” Sehun membaca daftar pelajaran yang tertempel di dinding. “Kyung, ayo kita ke ruang musik sekarang. Aku ingin main piano.”

“Tapi bel belum berbunyi.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Ayo,” Sehun menyeret tangan Kyungsoo keluar kelas.

Kyungsoo keberatan pada awalnya. Dia ingin berjalan ke ruangan itu bersama dengan teman-teman satu kelasnya. Tapi pikirannya segera berubah ketika Jongin memasuki kelas. Perempuan itu terkesiap kaget, badannya secara refleks bersembunyi di balik badan Sehun yang tinggi, kepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam agar rambutnya menutupi wajah. Dia memalingkan muka ketika Jongin lewat disampingnya. Kyungsoo bersyukur sekali tangannya tidak gemetar. Sehun juga tidak menyadari jantung Kyungsoo hampir saja melompat karena ketakutan.

“Kau lihat itu, Kyung?” Sehun menunjuk sebuah piala yang dipajang di kantor guru. Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. Matanya menyipit saat membaca tulisan dibawah piala perak itu. Sepertinya dia melihat kata ‘ _dance_ ’ disana, tapi selebihnya, dia tidak tahu. Siapa yang menerima itu, kompetisi apa itu, tulisannya tidak terlihat jelas.

“Itu pialaku dengan Kai,” jelas Sehun bangga.

“Kai? Siapa Kai?”

“Oh benar juga, kau belum tahu ya. Itu nama lain Jongin. Tapi hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang dia perbolehkan untuk memangilnya ‘Kai’.”

“‘Orang-orang tertentu’?”

“Iya. Aku juga tidak tahu maksudnya. Aku hanya memanggilnya seperti itu karena dia yang meminta.”

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi. Mungkin panggilan special?

Kyungsoo memandang wajah ceria Sehun. Dia membayangkan dua laki-laki tinggi berada di sebuah panggung, menggerakkan badan mereka dengan iringan musik bertempo cepat. Dia juga membayangkan penonton yang terpukau, juri yang tidak dapat memalingkan mata, dan petinggi-petinggi agensi hiburan yang berencana untuk merekrut dua orang ini.

“Kai hebat sekali saat itu. Dia sempat jatuh, tapi gerakannya seakan-akan adalah bagian dari koreo. Mungkin dia memang terlahir untuk _dance_ ,” ujar Sehun.

_Seniman berbakat masih kurang untuk menggambarkan kesempurnaannya…_

“Nah, kita sudah sampai!” ujar Sehun. Dia segera memainkan jari-jari panjangnya diantara tuts, kemudian mulai bernyanyi. Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk di setiap ketukan. Suara Sehun agak tidak stabil, pengucapannya juga kurang benar, tapi dia suka dengan cara Sehun bermain musik.

“Bukankah itu lagu lama?” tanya Kyungsoo.

“Benar. Coba tebak judulnya.”

“Goodbye City?”

“Kau penggemar lagu-lagu lama ya, Kyung?”

“Ibuku sering menyanyikannya. Kau sendiri kenapa tahu lagu seperti itu?”

“Ini lagu pertama yang diajarkan ibuku untuk bermain piano.”

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk.

“Sehun, kau bisa lagu _‘_ A Thousand Miles’?”

“Kau mau bernyanyi?”

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Sehun menyandarkan siku pada tuts, membuat bunyi sumbang terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari pada dagu sambil memejamkan mata, sebelum akhirnya jari-jarinya terayun begitu saja, seakan-akan sedang menelusuri udara. Sehun menggigit-gigit bibir ketika jarinya mulai bergerak di atas tuts, mecari nada awal yang akan dipakainya. Dia merengut kesal ketika nadanya terdengar tidak cocok.

“Uhm Kyungsoo, bisa kau nyanyikan dulu? Sepertinya aku lupa bagian intro,” ujar Sehun sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya. Kyungsoo tertawa sebelum dia berdeham. Sehun masih merengut didekatnya, penasaran dengan nada yang dibuat oleh jarinya.

_“Making my ways downtown, walking fast, faces passed, and I home bound…”_

Sehun mengangguk-angguk. Dia bergumam, samar-samar Kyungsoo mendengar kata “B? Tidak, B minor,” dari bibir tipisnya.

_“Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making a way into the crowd…”_

Suara lembut piano mulai terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo. Sehun tersenyum melihat jarinya yang dengan lancar menari diantara tuts hitam dan putih. Musik memang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Saat dia melakukan _dance_ , ketika bermain dengan piano, ketika dia mendengar seseorang bernyanyi, maupun ketika dia diam dan menikmati suara-suara disekitarnya.

 _“And I miss you, and I need you, and now I wonder… if I could fall into the sky…”_ Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika Sehun ikut bernyanyi. Dengan gerakan bibirnya, Sehun menyuruhnya untuk bernyanyi lebih keras.

 _“_ _And I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder....  
If I could fall… Into the sky… Do you think time… Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk… A thousand miles… If I could just see you tonight_ __  
It's always times like these, When I think of you, And I wonder if you ever think of me  
'Cause everything's so wrong, And I don't belong living in your precious memory  
'Cause I need you, And I miss you, And now I wonder....  
If I could fall… Into the sky… Do you think time… Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk… A thousand miles… If I could just see you tonight  
And I, I, Don't want to let you know…  
I, I, drown in your memory…  
I, I, don't want to let this go  
I, I, don't....  
Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces passed, and I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making my way, through the crowd  
And I still need you, and I still miss you, and now I wonder....  
If I could fall… Into the sky… Do you think time… Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walkA thousand milesIf I couldJust see you...  
If I could fall… Into the sky… Do you think time… Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk… A thousand miles… If I could just see you tonight…”

_(Vanessa Carlton – A Thousand Miles)_

“Sepertinya interlude-nya tadi agak berbeda. Benar bukan?” tanya Kyungsoo.

“Iya, aku memperpendek durasinya. Ada penonton yang tidak sabar untuk mendengarmu bernyanyi,” jawab Sehun. Laki-laki itu menunjuk pintu ruang musik sebelum Kyungsoo punya waktu untuk bertanya lagi.

Mata burung hantu itu melebar melihat orang-orang didekat pintu masuk. Kyungsoo berdiri membelakangi pintu, sehingga ketika dia bernyanyi, dia tidak bisa melihat siapa saja yang ada disana. Sebagian besar dari teman-temannya duduk di lantai berkarpet, memegang alat instrument dan memandanginya. Seorang wanita, yang Kyungsoo kenali sebagai guru musiknya, berdiri paling dekat dengannya. Dia sedang menulis di sebuah _clipboard_.

“Do Kyungsoo dari kelas 1-8?” tanyanya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Kyungsoo mengiyakan dengan canggung.

“Pernah mengikuti les menyanyi?”

“Tidak, saeonsaengnim.”

“Pernah mengikuti lomba menyanyi?”

“Tidak, saeonsaengnim.”

Guru itu bergumam sambil terus menulis.

“Kontrol vibra, pernafasan, emosi, _power_ , gestur… hanya saja aku belum melihat artikulasi. Tapi secara keseluruhan semuanya baik. Kerja bagus, anak muda. Apa kau keberatan untuk menyanyikan satu lagu lagi sebelum pelajaran dimulai?”

 _Satu lagu lagi tidak akan merusak minggu pertamaku disini. Baiklah, terima saja._ Kyungsoo mengangguk. _Oiya, istilah apa itu?_

“Baguslah. Dan tolong jangan membelakangiku ketika bernyanyi.”

Hal yang tidak disangka Kyungsoo adalah, Sehun akan digantikan oleh seorang perempuan untuk mengiringinya. Bukan teman seangkatan yang belum dikenalnya, bukan juga Baekhyun maupun Luhan. Dia terpaku melihat seorang perempuan datang ke arahnya. Kulit putih bersihnya membuat siapapun iri, senyum lebar membuat wajahnya terlihat manis, rambut panjangnya tergerai indah, dan kata-kata Kyungsoo seakan hilang ketika melihat perempuan itu menyapanya dan duduk di depan piano. Ramah, anggun, cerdas, cantik, anak orang kaya, dan tak seorang pun yang menampik bahwa dia orang yang baik. Choi Sulli.

Kyungsoo merasa bukan apa-apa ketika melihat gadis itu. Betapa beruntungnya Jongin, dia mengenal orang ini sejak kecil. Betapa beruntungnya Jongin, perempuan sempurna ini tidak pernah bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang lain. Betapa beruntungnya Jongin, Sulli terus menunggu sekalipun Jongin tak pernah tahu.

Sebelum Kyungsoo keluar, fans-fans Jongin sering meributkan hubungan mereka. Hubungan yang rumit, mereka bilang. Kyungsoo dengar Jongin dan Sulli sudah dijodohkan, perempuan itu juga sudah lama menyukai Jongin, tapi laki-laki dingin itu tidak pernah melihat kepadanya. Dia sibuk dengan dunianya. Dia sibuk dengan teman-teman dekat, bisnis, dan _dance_ …

Kyungsoo memandang ke segala arah, menemukan bahwa tidak hanya teman-teman sekelasnya saja yang ada di kelas ini.

_Jadi, pelajaran musik kelas 1-8 digabung dengan kelas 1-2?_

Sekilas, pandangan mata Kyungsoo berhenti pada sudut kelas. Seorang laki-laki tampan berkulit kecokelatan berdiri disana, wajahnya terlihat acuh tak acuh dengan keadaan. Beberapa perempuan mencuri pandang ke arahnya, kemudian menunjuk-nunjuk Sulli secara diam-diam. Kyungsoo memandang Jongin yang sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan temannya. Wajah laki-laki disamping Jongin terlihat tegas, alisnya tebal, hidungnya mancung… Kyungsoo terkesiap. Tangannya tiba-tiba saja gemetar.

_Dia bersekolah disini?_

“Sudah siap?” tanya Sulli.

Kyungsoo tersentak. “ _N-ne._ ”

“Apa kau tahu lagu Ryan Star – Losing Your Memory? Aku mendengar suaramu tadi, dan kupikir lagu ini cocok untuk warna suaramu.”

“Iya, aku tahu.”

“Oke, kita mulai,” Sulli melemaskan tangannya sebelum jari lentik itu menyentuh tuts.

Kyungsoo berdeham samar sebelum dia mengontrol suaranya. Alunan musik Sulli terasa menyayat hatinya. Alunan yang cocok untuk keadaannya baru-baru ini.

 _“Call all your friends_  
Tell them I'm never coming back  
'Cause this is the end  
Pretend that you want it, don't react…”

Lirik lagu seakan keluar begitu saja. Berbulan-bulan tidak bernyanyi, bukan berarti dia melupakan lagu ini. Lagu ini dinyanyikan ketika…

Kyungsoo menangkap air muka Jongin yang berubah.

_Ya, Jongin. Ingatkah kau dengan lagu ini?_

Kris memandang ke arah Kyungsoo, dan herannya, ekspresinya sama dengan Jongin.

_Ini lagu yang kunyanyikan di mobil, tepat sebelum kita masuk ke pub._

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan, tidak berani terlalu lama beradu pandangan dengan dua tatapan tajam itu.

 _“The damage is done_  
The police are coming too slow now  
I would have died  
I would have loved you all my life  
  
You're losing your memory now  
You're losing your memory now  
You're losing your memory now  
You're losing your memory now  
  
Where have you gone?  
The beach is so cold in winter here  
And where have I gone?  
I wake in Montauk with you near  
  
Remember the day  
'Cause this is what dreams should always be  
I just want to stay  
I just want to keep this dream in me  
  
You're losing your memory now  
You're losing your memory now  
You're losing your memory now  
You're losing your memory  
  
Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up  
All the best of what we've done is yet to come  
Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up  
Just remember who I am in the morning  
  
You're losing your memory now  
You're losing your memory now  
You're losing your memory now  
You're losing your memory  
  
You're losing your memory now  
You're losing your memory now  
You're losing your memory now  
You're losing your memory…”

_(Ryan Star – Losing Your Memory)_

Terdengar bunyi tepukan tangan dari teman-temannya. Kyungsoo undur diri dan segera duduk disamping Sehun. Laki-laki itu sedang memainkan gitar dengan nada yang tidak dia ketahui. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Kyungsoo menghafal kord-kord yang dimainkan Sehun. Guru musiknya sedang bersiap mengajarkan sejarah musik di depan kelas, sesuatu yang sudah Sehun hafal di luar kepala.

Jongin masih duduk di pojok ruangan, berbicara dengan Kris. Kyungsoo tidak melihatnya kemarin di kelas 1-8, jadi bisa dipastikan Kris adalah murid kelas 1-2. Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri setiap laki-laki tinggi itu melirik ke arahnya. Pandangannya berbeda dengan Jongin. Laki-laki berkulit kecokelatan itu memandang Kyungsoo sebagai orang baru, tapi Kris tidak. Apa dia ingat bahwa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

“Sehun-ah, aku mau ke toilet dulu,” Kyungsoo cepat-cepat berdiri. Keadaan kelas sangat riuh, sehingga dia tidak akan ketahuan jika pergi ke toilet tanpa ijin. Perempuan bermata besar itu mendengus lega ketika dia berhasil keluar dari ruang musik.

KREEEKKKK

Seorang permuda tinggi membuka pintu, mata tajamnya menghujam mata Kyungsoo. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengenali bahwa laki-laki itu adalah Kris. Kris menjegal tangannya sebelum perempuan itu bisa melarikan diri.

“Aku tahu kau tidak ingin ke toilet,” ujarnya.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, tangannya meronta berusaha melepaskan diri. Pria ini mendengar percakapannya dengan Sehun? Dan dia juga tahu bahwa dia berbohong? Tangan Kyungsoo gemetar kembali. Ingatan tentang malam dimana Kris mengambil seks pertamanya membuatnya ingin menangis.

“Jangan ada di rumah nanti malam.”

“Aku tidak tahu maksudmu,” Kyungsoo masih meronta.

“Turuti saja.”

Kyungsoo menyentakkan tangannya. Tangan kecil itu langsung terlepas dari genggaman Kris. Laki-laki itu masih ingin berbicara, tapi perempuan didepannya sudah pergi.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Suasana di rumah Jongin sangat sepi. Hanya ada suara TV yang dipindah-pindah _channel_ -nya oleh Jongin. Laki-laki itu tiduran di sofa. Kepala dan kakinya bersadar pada lengan sofa yang empuk.

Untuk pertamakalinya, tadi Kyungsoo dan Jongin makan dalam satu ruangan. Biasanya Jongin akan makan di ruang tengah, sedangkan Kyungsoo di ruang makan. Yah dia akui, hatinya berdenyut-denyut aneh ketika Jongin menatap tajam ke arahnya. Pandangan tajam itu memang membuatnya takut, membuat lukanya sedikit demi sedikit muncul kembali, tapi juga membuat matanya tak bisa berpaling walau hanya satu detik. Perasaan yang membingungkan, tapi dia tahu bahwa dia terjerat pada hal yang sama seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Malam itu, Kyungsoo mengenang sesuatu yang tak seharusnya dia ingat kembali. Kenangannya dengan Jongin. Memori yang singkat, yang sangat sulit untuk dilupakan.

**Flashback…**

_“Bagaimana mungkin kita yang diberi hukuman? Dia tidak melihat perempuan tengil itu yang membuang permen karet!? Dan hukuman macam apa itu? Mencopoti stiker di pintu menuju atap sekolah!? Kau gila, sunbae? Kau sudah sakit? Jelas-jelas atap adalah tempat terlarang! Kenapa kau menyuruh kami kesini!? Argh apa kau ingin aku mencopoti gigimu!?” Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal sambil menaiki tangga. Suara gaung terdengar di seluruh ruangan._

_Kyungsoo menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari Baekhyun. Dia membiarkan dirinya tertinggal empat anak tangga di belakang perempuan itu. Kyungsoo takut akan dibanting Baekhyun jika dia tidak hati-hati. Baekhyun adalah atlet hapkido di sekolahnya dulu. Dia bahkan hampir membanting senior yang memberi mereka hukuman tadi. Bermain-main ketika Baekhyun sedang marah pasti bukan ide yang bagus._

_Baekhyun sepertinya tidak tahu, dia terus saja berjalan sambil memukuli tangga._

_“Kyungie, aku akan bersihkan di daerah sini. Kau bersihkan daerah yang luar ya. Ingat, jangan terjun bebas,” pesan Baekhyun._

_“Nasehat macam apa itu?” Kyungsoo merengut sambil membuka pintu._

_Baekhyun terkikik. “Kalau begitu aku beri nasehat yang benar. Jika disana ada orang yang aneh-aneh, teriak saja. Aku akan membantingnya.”_

_“Baekhyun-ah, kau mengerikan,” ujar Kyungsoo sambil menutup pintu menuju atap. Dia duduk bertumpu pada lutut, lalu mulai membersihkan bagian bawah pintu. Kukunya pendek, sehingga agak sulit untuk melepas stiker. Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya yang tidak datang ke kelas dulu dan mengambil garpu. Benda itu bisa membantunya saat ini._

_“Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain untuk dilakukan?” tanya seseorang._

_Kyungsoo memalingkan muka, mencari orang yang sedang berbicara. Bibirnya terbuka lebar ketika dia menemukan sosok Kim Jongin berjalan ke arahnya. Dan lebih mengherankan lagi, laki-laki itu berhenti untuk berjongkok disampingnya. Pemuda itu dengan mudah melepas tiga stiker yang bertumpuk, padahal kukunya juga pendek. Muka Kyungsoo memanas ketika laki-laki memandang ke arahnya, sebuah senyum tercetak di wajahnya. Dengan pandangan bingung, perempuan bermata besar itu menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan untuk siapa senyum itu diberikan. Dia terkesiap ketika Jongin meraih dagunya, menghadapkan wajah mereka, dan menatap dalam pada matanya._

_“Jongin-ssi!” Kyungsoo terkesiap, telapak kakinya tiba-tiba saja kram dan dia jatuh dengan beralaskan bokong. Tangannya tidak sengaja memukul pintu, membuat bunyi debum kecil yang cukup untuk didengar Baekhyun. Wajahnya semakin memanas, menyadari gerakannya yang memalukan._

_KREEEKKK_

_“Kyungie-ah, apa yang…” mata Baekhyun membulat melihat dua manusia didepannya. Dia memberikan sebuah senyum, sunggingan antara bersemangat dan jahil. “Hei kau, bisa kau bantu Kyungsoo menyelesaikan hukumannya? Tidak sulit kok, hanya mencabuti stiker. Kyungie sepertinya terlalu lelah, sehingga dia sulit berkonsentrasi.”_

_“T-tidak, itu… t-tidak benar. Aku…”_

_“Aku sangat mengharapkan bantuanmu,” Baekhyun menutup pintu kembali. Dia memberikan sebuah bisikan “fighting!” pada Kyungsoo sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup._

_“Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?” tanya Jongin. “Kita kan belum mendapat nametag.”_

_“E-eh… itu… Mrs. Rin, ya Mrs. Rin. Dia tadi mengabsen kelas 1-8, dan aku tidak sengaja melihatmu… ketika kau mengacungkan tangan.”_

_“Oh begitu. Kau sendiri dari kelas apa?”_

_“A-aku… dari 1-4.”_

_“Kalau begitu, salam kenal Kyungie.”_

_Wajah Kyungsoo bukan hanya memanas kali ini, tapi memerah sempurna. Itu panggilan sayang yang hanya digunakan oleh Baekhyun, Luhan, Chanyeol, dan ibunya, orang-orang terdekatnya._

_“Aku… namaku… Kyungsoo.”_

_“Kyungsoo? Kupikir namamu memang Kyungie. Itu nama yang manis, cocok untukmu.”_

_“G-gomawoyo.”_

_“Jangan berbicara terlalu formal denganku. Kita kan satu angkatan. Oiya, kakimu tadi kenapa?”_

_“Kram. D-di telapak kaki.”_

_Kyungsoo ingin waktu berhenti saat itu juga. Dia tidak akan lupa hari dimana Jongin melepas sepatunya, memijit kakinya pelan, dan kemudian menalikan sepatunya lagi. Dia juga tidak akan lupa saat dimana Jongin membantunya melepas stiker sambil bercerita tentang hidup mereka. Pengalaman konyol, hobi, lelucon aneh, hal-hal yang sedang trend tapi sama-sama mereka tidak sukai… segala hal yang membuat mereka lupa bahwa ini kali pertama mereka mengobrol._

_._

_._

_._

_“Jongin-ah,” panggil Kyungsoo._

_Laki-laki yang dipanggilnya memandang ke arahnya, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lebar favorit Kyungsoo. Dia tidak menyangka Jongin akan datang lebih awal dari perkiraannya. “Ada apa memanggilku kesini, Kyung?”_

_“Itu…” Kyungsoo berpikir-pikir. “Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya lama-lama, dan kau juga tidak perlu menjawab ini. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu.”_

_Jongin mengernyit. “Apa maksud…”_

_“Aku mengenalmu dua tahun yang lalu, tepat ketika kau mengikuti lomba dance di Gyeonggi. Sejak saat itu aku selalu mencari informasi tentangmu. Dan sejak saat itu juga, aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukaimu. Bukan suka sebagai fans, tetapi lebih dari itu.”_

_Kyungsoo tidak berani mendongak. Biar lah dia tidak tahu ekspresi Jongin, yang penting wajah memalukannya tidak terlihat._

_“Aku senang sekali ketika aku bisa berbicara denganmu kemarin. Ternyata kau tidak seperti yang orang bilang. Aku bukanlah Kim Jongin yang dingin dan jahat, kau adalah orang yang menyenangkan.”_

_“Kyungsoo-ah, aku…”_

_“Aku tahu kau tidak bisa menerimaku. Aku sudah tahu itu dari awal. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Annyeong, Jongin-ah.”_

_Kyungsoo segera berlari dari hadapan Jongin. Dia tidak tahu apakah ini perbuatan yang berani atau pengecut. Tapi setidaknya, dia sudah lega. Dua tahun dia memendam perasaan ini, dan rasanya dia sangat bersyukur memiliki kesempatan untuk mengutarakannya._

_._

_._

_._

_“Kyungie-ah, punya waktu untuk dinner?” tanya Jongin. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya sudah mengalung di lehernya. Kyungsoo terkesiap. Kyungie? Dinner? Dan tangan ini…_

_Ketiga sahabatnya memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan senang dan kaget. Baekhyun berdecak-decak, bergumam bagaimana ceritanya hingga kedua anak ini bisa semakin dekat. Kyungsoo bersyukur fans Jongin tidak ada disini. Dia bisa menjadi headline jika ketahuan sedang dirangkul oleh pangeran sekolah._

_“Jongin-ah, apa yang kau katakan?”_

_“Kau kemarin main pergi saja. Aku belum sempat mengatakan bahwa aku menerimamu.”_

_“A-apa? Kau bercanda?”_

_“Untuk apa aku bercanda?”_

_“Tapi… tidak mungkin.”_

_“Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Baiklah, pertanyaanku tadi belum kau jawab. Kau bisa pergi dinner denganku nanti malam?”_

_“Aku… sepertinya…”_

_“BISA!” Ketiga temannya menjawab untuk Kyungsoo. Perempuan bermata besar itu gelagapan, dia ingin menolak ajakan Jongin. Menatap mata lelaki itu saja dia hampir tidak sanggup, apalagi jika sampai dinner._

_“Lihat? Teman-temanmu sepertinya mendukung. Nanti jam 7, di XOXO café. Jangan telat, dear.”_

**Flashback end.**

Dia pikir dinner itu tidak akan terulang kembali, tapi nyatanya, beberapa jam yang lalu dia bisa duduk satu meja lagi dengan Jongin. Memang tidak seromantis keadaan ketika _first date_ , tetapi ini jauh lebih baik. Setidaknya Jongin makan tanpa kata-kata manis yang sebetulnya hanyalah omong kosong, dan tanpa perhatian yang sebenarnya hanya kepalsuan yang berkali-kali dia lakukan pada wanita incarannya.

Tiba-tiba saja terbersit kata-kata Jongin semalam di telepon. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang perempuan yang dimaksud, tetapi Kyungsoo yakin kemungkinan besar adalah dia. Kris benar, dia harus pergi malam ini. Paling tidak bisa pergi ke suatu tempat untuk semalam, kemudian pulang dini hari. Kyungsoo berpikir kemungkinan untuk menginap di supermarket atau toko buku di dekat rumah Jongin. Dia tidak bisa pergi ke rumah tiga sahabatnya, rumah mereka kelewat jauh untuk ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

Ting tong!

Jongin mengerang malas, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal sofa. Terlihat jelas bahwa Jongin tidak berniat membuka pintu. Dengan ragu-ragu, perempuan kecil itu berjalan ke ruang tamu dan meraih knop pintu. Dia masih berpikir-pikir bagaimana cara untuk meminta ijin pergi kepada majikannya. Dia yakin, ada kemungkinan untuk disetujui oleh Jongin. Yah, semoga saja dia berhasil menemukan alasan yang tepat.

KREEEKKKK

“Kai, ini…”

Kyungsoo terpaku di tempatnya. Kris. Pandangan mereka bertemu, dua pasang mata sama-sama melebar. Laki-laki didepannya meremas kotak kecil yang dibawanya. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, khawatir. Jika instingnya benar, isi kotak ini adalah _sex toy_ yang kemarin diminta Jongin.

“Si-silahkan… masuk,” ujar Kyungsoo canggung.

“Oh hei, Kris,” Jongin duduk sambil melempar bantal sofa. Kris menangkap benda empuk itu dengan satu tangan. Kris dan Kyungsoo bertemu pandang kembali selama beberapa milidetik. Tatapan sinis Kris bercampur dengan keterkejutan, membuat Kyungsoo bingung harus memberikan reaksi.

“Jongin-ssi, saya ingin pergi ke toko buku. Hmm sepertinya akan lama,” ujar Kyungsoo. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan majikannya, dia cepat-cepat berlari menuju kamarnya.

Perasaan Kyungsoo menjadi tidak enak. Dia memunguti semua peralatan sekolah yang bisa diraih tangannya, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Sepertinya ini bisa menjadi penyamaran yang tepat. Penjaga toko nanti akan mengiranya sebagai anak yang baru saja pulang les. Lalu, ketika dia pulang nanti, Jongin akan berpikir bahwa dia membeli banyak buku, sehingga Kyungsoo perlu untuk membawa tas.

Kyungsoo menyeret tasnya keluar ruangan. Dia tidak berpikir tentang dinginnya malam ataupun kemungkinan jika dia nanti akan kelaparan lagi. Tak apa-apa, yang penting dia bisa keluar dari rumah ini.

“J-Jong…”

Belum sempat mata Kyungsoo beradaptasi dengan terangnya pencahayaan ruang tamu, badannya sudah diterjang oleh seseorang. Tasnya terlepas dari tangan kecilnya, badannya terdorong masuk ke kamarnya lagi, kakinya hampir tersandung oleh barang-barangnya yang tercecer di lantai. Sebuah tangan berotot menghempaskannya ke kasur, tidak memberinya sedikit ruang gerak pun untuk pergi.

Kyungsoo menendang-nendang panik. Dia mengenal tangan itu, dia mengenal rambut hitam itu, dia mengenal wajah rupawan itu… dan dia takut dengan benda yang sekarang ada di tangannya.

_Jongin, kumohon jangan…_

Kyungsoo meronta sebisanya, menahan dan berulang kali menangkis tangan yang mulai memegangi bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Terlihat seringai Jongin di atas wajahnya, sepertinya dia menikmati usaha Kyungsoo untuk melawan. Tidak pernah ada yang menolak perlakuannya di ranjang sebelumnya. Dia juga tahu kenapa, mungkin karena dia memesan perempuan berjiwa jalang? Atau wanita yang memang terbiasa dengan seks? Atau mungkin memang mereka menginginkannya? Wanita yang panik dan ketakutan ini memberinya pengalaman baru dalam hubungan ranjang.

“Kau bertingkah seolah masih perawan saja,” ujar Jongin. “Kita memang belum pernah bertemu, tapi aku yakin lubangmu ini pernah dijamah.”

Kyungsoo ingin menangis rasanya. Jongin benar-benar melupakannya. Dan kata-kata itu… apa Kyungsoo tak ada bedanya dengan pelacur-pelacur di pub?

“J-Jongin-ssi, jangan…” Kyungsoo memohon.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Jongin melepas semua pakaian yang menempel di badan Kyungsoo. Dia mengikat tangan Kyungsoo di pinggir ranjang. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Jongin memasukkan sebuah benda silinder ke dalam kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

“AAAARRRGGGHHHHH!!!!” Kyungsoo menjerit keras ketika benda tumpul itu menjebol paksa kewanitaannya.

“Ish, kupikir lubangmu sudah longgar.” Jongin mendorong benda itu kembali.

Selesai melesakkan _sex toy_ itu, Jongin mengatur getaran dengan remote di tangannya. Kyungsoo tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain menjerit, menahan desahan, meronta, dan bergelinjang tanpa dapat dia sadari. Vibrator itu mengaduk-aduk kewanitaannya, rasa sakit menjalar di badannya, dan usahanya untuk melepaskan diri malah membuat vibrator itu semakin masuk ke lubangnya. Hatinya hancur ketika melihat Jongin duduk di kursi, memperhatikannya dengan seringai puasnya. Tangannya mengatur getaran di vibrator itu, memainkannya dari level terendah hingga tertinggi.

Jongin terlihat acuh tak acuh dengan keadaan Kyungsoo. Dia memakan camilannya sambil memandang Kyungsoo yang terus bergeliat dan berteriak. Selama beberapa menit sekali, dia pergi meninggalkan kamar untuk mengambil minuman dan camilan lain. Kyungsoo yang terus saja memohon seperti tidak ada artinya baginya. Itu adalah tontonan paling bagus dan sangat disayangkan untuk dihentikan bagi Jongin.

Setelah setengah jam berlalu, dan setelah Kyungsoo berulang-kali membasahi vibrator dengan cairan orgasmenya, Jongin menghentikan getaran vibrator itu. Kyungsoo sudah tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Tenggorokannya kering, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, dan rasa sakit dibawah tubuhnya menjalar hingga selurh tubuh.

Kyungsoo menahan sakit ketika benda silinder itu dilepas perlahan oleh Jongin. Laki-laki itu cukup terpana melihat mata Kyungsoo yang samasekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda air mata. Jeritan sekeras tadi harusnya cukup untuk membuat mata berkaca-kaca, tapi perempuan ini tidak.

Perempuan yang kuat… atau mungkin keras kepala? Atau, dia hanya tidak ingin terlihat lemah? Jongin tidak tahu jawaban mana yang paling tepat. Yang dia tahu, perempuan ini cukup menarik untuk dimainkan. Wajah polos yang menyembunyikan gelinjangan yang membangkitkan nafsu, badan mungil dengan bentuk badan menggiurkan, lubangnya yang bisa dengan deras mengalirkan cairan orgasme, wangi vaginanya yang memabukkan… Jongin yakin perempuan ini tidak sering dipakai oleh lelaki lain.

JLEB!

“AAAARRRGGGHHHHH!!!!” Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menjerit. Dia merasa ada benda lain yang masuk ke lubangnya. Bukan vibrator, tetapi… kejantanan Jongin. Kyungsoo kali ini menyerah dengan air mata. Hatinya semakin remuk. Bukan hanya karena Jongin yang memperkosanya, bukan hanya karena dia takut, tetapi karena dia menyadari perasaannya. Hatinya remuk karena sifat Jongin. Hatinya hancur karena orang yang dia cintai menganggapnya sampah.

Dia tidak tahu kapan Jongin melepas pakaiannya. Yang dia tahu sekarang, Jongin sudah _naked_ diatasnya, mulutnya tak berhenti mengerang, menikmati lubang Kyungsoo yang sempit. Dia memaju-mundurkan juniornya tanpa sekalipun memandang wajah tersiksa Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak menunggu hingga Kyungsoo terbiasa dengan juniornya.

Kyungsoo tak bisa pergi, Kyungsoo tak bisa menolak, Jongin menusuk g-spotnya dan membuatnya mendesah dan menggelinjang tanpa dapat dikendalikan. Badannya mengkhianatinya, dan Jongin sepertinya semakin tergoda dengan itu. Laki-laki itu mempercepat tempo in-outnya, menusuk g-spot Kyungsoo lebih dalam.

Mereka klimaks dan keluar bersama. Kyungsoo terlihat terguncang sekali. Air matanya yang menggenang hampir saja menetes di depan muka Jongin. Dia menahan isakannya hingga tenggorokan dan hatinya terasa sesak.

_Setidaknya jangan didepan Jongin…_

“Tidak sia-sia ibuku menerimamu disini, _maid_. Mungkin bisa disebut juga, _sex slave_.”

Jongin memakai kembali pakaiannya, sedangkan Kyungsoo berusaha mati-matian untuk dapat meraih selimut, menyembunyikan badan telanjang serta tangisannya.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyungsoo pergi ke klinik sekolah dengan langkah tertatih-tatih. Disampingnya, Sehun memapahnya sambil terus menanyakan kaki Kyungsoo. Laki-laki itu tidak pernah puas dengan jawaban Kyungsoo yang diulang-ulang. Kalimatnya hanya terdiri dari “aku tidak apa-apa”, “hanya kram biasa”, dan “mungkin setelah tidur aku akan sembuh”. Dia yakin keadaan Kyungsoo tidak sebaik yang dikatakannya.

“Sampai disini saja. Aku bisa naik ke ranjang sendiri,” ujar Kyungsoo.

Sehun melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari pundaknya, lalu membiarkan perempuan itu untuk bersandar pada pinggir ranjang. Kyungsoo menyadari tatapan Sehun yang menyelidik dan bertanya-tanya, tapi dia tidak berniat untuk menjelaskan lebih jauh.

“Kyung, sebenarnya…”

“Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh,” potong Kyungsoo. “Hei, pelajaran pertama olahraga bukan? Kau sudah terlambat sepuluh menit, kau harus ke lapangan sekarang. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu,” ujarnya cepat-cepat.

“Ya sudah jika kau tidak ingin mengatakannya,” Sehun menyerah. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, dia melangkah pergi dari ruang klinik.

Sepeninggal Sehun, Kyungsoo berusaha untuk naik ke ranjang. Dia merintih ketika bagian bawahnya menyentuh kasur. Rasa perihnya datang kembali, dan dia tidak punya pilihan selain menahan hingga dia dapat terbaring diatas benda empuk itu. Nafasnya terengah-engah ketika dia berhasil menyandarkan punggung pada kasur. Berjalan sejauh lima belas meter ternyata bisa semelelahkan ini.

Kyungsoo berbaring di kasur sambil menatap langit-langit. Suasana terlihat sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda suster atau pun staff kesehatan di dalam ruangan. Mungkin mereka sedang pergi keluar atau mengawasi anak-anak yang sedang beraktivitas di luar sekolah. Dia merasa bersyukur karena itu berarti dia tidak perlu memberi alasan kenapa dia ada disini dan bagaimana keadaan bagian tubuhnya yang sakit

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara selimut yang disibakkan. Dari perkiraan Kyungsoo, dia menduga orang itu berada di pojok ruangan. Orang itu kemungkinan besar laki-laki, karena Kyungsoo tidak mendengarnya membereskan selimut.

“Melarikan diri?” seseorang berdecih. Suaranya terdengar angkuh. Jika Kyungsoo tidak salah, orang itu berbicara tentang dirinya. Dan dia…

Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo berusaha bertingkah biasa, walaupun dia tahu wajahnya menampilkan hal sebaliknya. Jongin dengan mudah menangkap campuran ekspresi ketakutan dan sedihnya.

“Semalam baru pembukaan, _slave_. Bersiaplah untuk yang selanjutnya. Ngomong-ngomong, badanmu nikmat juga,” ujar Jongin sambil lalu.

Hati Kyungsoo mencelos. Dia meremas seprai di tangannya.

“Kenapa kau tidak ikut olahraga, _slave_? Dengan lubang yang sudah pernah dijamah, kau seharusnya terbiasa dengan rasa sakit itu.”

Tangan Kyungsoo memutih dan kukunya meninggalkan bekas di telapak tangannya. Perempuan itu menolak untuk memandang Jongin. Dia takut emosinya meluap sehingga dia akan menangis atau meledak di depan Jongin. Dengan kejadian seperti semalam, ada baiknya jika dia tidak menyulut emosi Jongin. Laki-laki itu bisa saja melakukan hal yang lebih parah.

“Kau tidak bisa menjawab? Berbicara denganmu sepertinya tidak menarik. Kau memang tidak ada gunanya selain di ranjang, ya?”

Rasa perih seakan tertoreh semakin dalam di hati Kyungsoo.

Perempuan itu mendesah lega ketika dia mendengar suara langkah kaki Jongin yang semakin menjauh.

Sepeninggal Jongin, Kyungsoo mengumpulkan sisa-sisa hatinya yang hancur berantakan. Dia menata hatinya sebisa mungkin, kemudian kembali mengenyakkan diri di kasur. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Toh menangis juga tidak ada gunanya.

“Kenapa kau tidak melawannya?” terdengar suara lain yang lebih berat. Ketika Kyungsoo memalingkan muka, Kris sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Tak ada yang lebih diinginkan Kyungsoo daripada dikubur hidup-hidup saat itu juga. Dua orang ini ada dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya, tanpa dia ketahui! Seharusnya…

“AKH!” Kyungsoo mengerang ketika tangan Kris melebarkan kedua pahanya. Sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya seakan robek kembali dan dia hampir menitikkan air mata akibat gerakan itu. Mata Kyungsoo terpejam erat-erat dan dia menggigit keras bibirnya. Saat mata besarnya membuka kembali, Kris sudah hilang dari pandangan matanya.

_Dipermainkan. Bukankah begitu? Kemarin Jongin dan sekarang ditambah Kris, kapan ini semua akan berakhir?_

_Jangan menangis Kyung, kau tidak selemah itu…_

Dengan energi yang tersisa, Kyungsoo memperbaiki posisi kakinya. Dia lebih memilih untuk kram daripada merasakan perih yang tak ada habisnya seperti ini.

Sebuah tangan menahannya. Kyungsoo mendongak, menemukan seorang laki-laki berwajah tegas memandangnya tepat di kedua bola matanya. Tatapannya tajam menusuk. Kyungsoo meraih tangan Kris dan mendorongnya jauh-jauh. Pemuda itu tadi bertanya kenapa Kyungsoo tidak melawan, bukan? Nah, sekarang dia tidak akan ragu untuk melawan. Yah meskipun yang dimaksud pemuda itu adalah melawan Jongin, bukan melawan dirinya.

“Berhenti!” tegas Kyungsoo.

Kris tidak semudah itu untuk menyerah. Dia mendekati perempuan itu lagi, mengabaikan penolakan dari tangan kecil Kyungsoo, kemudian menelusupkan jari-jari besarnya pada rok Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu hampir saja menjerit saat pakaian dalamnya disentuh Kris. Mungkin terlihat bodoh jika dia melawan, toh kris jelas-jelas lebih kuat darinya. Hanya saja dia tidak ingin disentuh sembarang lagi.

SRET!

Bagian vital Kyungsoo sudah tidak ditutupi oleh apapun.

“ARGH!” Kyungsoo mengerang ketika sebuah benda kecil menyenggol lubangnya lagi. Dia memukul lengan Kris keras-keras, tidak peduli bahwa dia teman Jongin, tidak peduli dia bisa saja menyerangnya saat ini, atau apapun. Yang Kyungsoo tahu, dia ingin orang ini pergi dari klinik sekarang juga.

Kris tidak bergeming, tidak juga memberikan respon. Dia tetap diam sambil menjegal tangan Kyungsoo. Jari-jari panjangnya menelusuri vagina Kyungsoo, mengusap lembutnya dari luar lubang sempitnya. Dia merasa sesuatu yang cair memenuhi lubangnya. Dingin dan agak lengket, tapi dia yakin ini bukan air. Sperma? Entahlah. Yang Kyungsoo bisa saat ini hanyalah meronta. Dia tidak bisa memprediksi.

“Ini krim khusus vagina,” ujar Kris, seakan-akan tahu akan apa yang dia pikirkan. “Semalam Jongin pasti berbuat kasar.”

_Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Oh iya, semalam dia ada di rumah Jongin._

_Aku pasti terlihat seperti perempuan murahan sekarang._

Kris agak bergidik memandang lubang Kyungsoo yang hancur. Jongin memang tidak pernah main-main dalam hal ini. Jika sudah urusan ranjang, Jongin memang egois. Pelacur, fans, teman lama, relasi kerja, semuanya akan berakhir dengan vagina yang hancur setelah berhubungan dengannya. Kris pikir perempuan paling beruntung di dunia ini adalah keluarga Jongin. Laki-laki tidak pernah mau menyentuh keluarganya sembarangan, bahkan seujung rambut sekalipun.

“Kau sudah kuperingatkan untuk pergi,” lanjut Kris.

Kyungsoo masih bungkam. Tangan dan kakinya bergeliat kecil, berusaha melepaskan diri dari sentuhan Kris. Bagaimanapun juga, ini bagian privatnya.

“Ini tidak semudah yang kau kira. Aku mohon berhenti.”

“Kau mau rokmu basah?”

“Basah? Maksud–”

Perempuan bermata besar itu terbelalak ketika Kris mengangkat roknya. Bercak darah menempel di bagian belakangnya. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari noda itu ada di seragamnya. Apa dia terlalu memaksakan diri untuk berjalan sejauh 4 blok? Atau memang luka di kewanitaannya benar-benar parah?

“Pulanglah dengan bus sepulang sekolah,” sela Kris. “Kau tidak melakukan peringatanku kemarin. Kau akan tahu akibatnya jika kau tidak melakukannya lagi.”

.

.

.

Sekolah sudah hampir sepi ketika Kyungsoo berjalan menuju halte bus. Dia memang sengaja pulang ketika suasana sudah sepi. Akan runyam jika orang-orang bertanya mengenai cara jalannya yang kelewat pincang itu. Mata besarnya membulat ketika melihat sesosok Jongin disana, bersama dengan segerombolan laki-laki dengan seragam yang berbeda dengannya. Anak-anak dari sekolah lain, itu yang Kyungsoo tahu. Tapi dia tidak tahu apakah itu geng berandal atau bukan.

_Tapi Kris menyuruhku untuk datang kesini. Aku tidak ingin hal seperti semalam terjadi lagi._

Kyungsoo melepas nametag dan menutupi wajahnya dengan poni. Dia berjalan menunduk sambil menggenggam erat-erat tasnya. Pulang dengan bus… sepertinya bus yang sedang berhenti ini akan segera dinaikinya. Soal tujuan… dia mungkin akan pergi ke rumah Baekhyun saja. Dia akan meminjam uang pada sahabatnya itu untuk membayar ongkos bus.

TIIIN TIIIN

Ada suara klakson tepat dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo tidak bergeming. Dia bisa ketinggalan bus jika dia berhenti.

GREP!

Badan Kyungsoo dibalikkan oleh seseorang, dan tiba-tiba saja Kris sudah ada di depan matanya. Laki-laki itu menyeretnya masuk menuju sebuah mobil.

“Tunggu, apa ini?”

“Anggap saja ini bus.”

Tidak menunggu waktu lama, Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Kris ada di kursi depan, memegang setir. Kyungsoo duduk dibelakangnya. Matanya mengawasi sekeliling dengan was-was. Setiap ruang dalam mobil Kris terasa perlu untuk diperiksa lebih jauh olehnya. Dia yakut jika Kris mendekati Jongin dan gerombolan itu, lalu dia diserahkan pada mereka.

Kyungsoo berhenti mengeksplorasi sekeliling ketika laki-laki tinggi itu menyuruhnya untuk tiduran di kursi. Tidak lupa dia memberikan sebuah sapu tangan padanya, katanya untuk menutupi wajah. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi dia setelah ingatan kejadian semalam muncul kembali, tanpa berpikir dua kali dia segera melakukannya.

Mesin mulai menyala kembali. Mobil Kris melaju dengan kecepatan rendah, kemudian berhenti.

“Oh hei, Kris!” sapa seorang laki-laki.

“Ada apalagi kali ini?” tanya Kris.

“Biasa, taruhan. Kami sedang membicarakan harga. Menurutmu berapa seharusnya dia dibayar?”

Kyungsoo menyibak sedikit sapu tangannya. Dari balik kain tipis itu, dia mengintip keluar jendela. Seorang perempuan dengan seragam yang sama dengannya duduk diantara laki-laki. Wajahnya terlihat biasa saja dan tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh dari mereka semua. Mungkin Jongin dan kawan-kawannya tidak seburuk yang dia kira. Bisa saja mereka hanya berjanji untuk belajar kelompok atau–

Perempuan itu mengarahkan tangan seorang laki-laki pada selangkangannya.

_Tidak, ini buruk._

Kyungsoo bergidik dan menutup wajahnya kembali dengan sapu tangan.

“Ah, aku tidak tahu. Oh iya, aku pulang duluan. Amber sedang sakit, aku perlu memeriksakannya sekarang juga,” ujar Kris.

“Amber? Jadi kau sedang bersama Amber? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Bisakah–”

“Maaf, mungkin lain kali saja. Demamnya parah sekali. Badannya bahkan semakin kurus,” kilah Kris.

Ada jeda sebentar diantara pembicaraan mereka. Kyungsoo mengira orang itu sedang melongok ke dalam mobil dan melihat keadaannya–yang dia kira Amber.

“Betul juga. Wajahnya pasti pucat sekali ya, sampai-sampai dia tidak mau memperlihatkannya.”

“Ya, seperti itulah. Baiklah, annyeong,” ujar Kris. Bersamaan dengan itu, mobil kembali melaju.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Kris berjalan-jalan kemanapun yang Kris inginkan. Restoran, bioskop, café, taman, toko… Kyungsoo tidak kenal seluk beluk Seoul, sehingga dia hanya dapat menyetujui ajakan Kris. Setidaknya, Kris membawanya ke tempat-tempat yang ‘normal’, bukan tempat semacam pub atau diskotik.

Berjam-jam bersama bukan berarti mereka telah membicarakan banyak hal. Kecanggungan selalu datang ketika mereka membuka pembicaraan. Jawaban dari mereka pun tidak pernah lebih dari satu atau dua kalimat. Malah kadang Kris hanya enajwabnya dengan kata “ya” atau “tidak”. Topik mereka tidak pernah jauh dari jam, makanan yang seharusnya dibeli, serta dimana sang pelayan berada. Kadang juga ditambah dengan Kyungsoo yang meminta maaf karena Kris-lah yang membayar semuanya, mulai dari tiket bioskop hingga makanan.

Sudah jam 9 malam ketika mereka pergi taman kota untuk yang keempat kalinya. Sudah terhitung satu jam juga mereka berdiam di mobil dengan mulut yang bungkam dan mata yang memandang keluar jendela. Kyungsoo memikirkan bagaimana jadinya jika dia pulang sekarang. Akankah Jongin marah?

“Aku pergi sebentar,” ujar Kris. Sesaat kemudian, pintu terbuka dan tertutup kembali dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo memandang bintang-bintang di langit. Ibunya dulu pernah menyuruhnya untuk dia menggantungkan setiap harapannya pada setiap bintang yang dia hitung di langit. Ketika dia kecil, dia tidak percaya bintang jatuh dapat mengabulkan permintaannya. Dia lebih percaya bahwa bintang yang ada di langit adalah pengabul cita-cita yang sesungguhnya. Ketika dia beranjak dewasa, dia tahu bahwa maksud ibunya bukanlah berharap pada bintang, melainkan agar tidak putus harapan. Hidup begitu berat, karena itulah mimpi ada.

“A-aw! Panas,” Kyungsoo hampir melompat ketika benda panas menyentuh tangannya. Dia memandang sekeliling. Kris sedang berada di luar mobil. Dua gelas minuman tergenggam di tangannya. Uap yang cukup pekat menandakan bahwa minuman itu masih panas. Dari baunya, siapapun juga dapat mengetahui bahwa Kris membawa kopi dan cokelat. Minuman yang tadi Kris sodorkan pada Kyungsoo adalah cokelat.

“Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kaget.”

Kyungsoo mengangguk canggung. Dia mengulurkan tangan keluar jendela, kemudian mengambil minuman yang tadi disodorkan Kris. Laki-laki itu bersandar pada mobil ketika Kyungsoo telah mengambil minumannya. Dia menyesap kopinya pelan-pelan.

“Aku minta maaf.”

“E-eh? Hm… kau sudah mengatakannya tadi.”

“Jangan bodoh. Kau tahu maksudku.”

“Aku… seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Sudah berapa won yang kau habiskan hari ini?” ujar Kyungsoo canggung.

Suasana mendadak hening. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia mendengar Kris mendengus keras. Apa dia melakukan kesalahan? “Itu tidak seberapa,” ujarnya. Kyungsoo melongok keluar, memandang ekspresi Kris yang sulit untuk dimengerti. Sesaat kemudian, dia melihat Kris meremas gelas plastik di tangannya keras-keras. Kopi panas itu meluber keluar, membasahi tangannya dalam satu waktu. Kyungsoo terbelalak. Minuman itu masih sangat panas.

“Kris!?”

“Waktu itu kau keluar dari SM karena hamil, bukan?”

Belum selesai kekagetan Kyungsoo, rasa kaget yang lain memenuhi dadanya.

“Kau mengandung anakku, bukan?”

Kyungsoo menelan ludah. Dia kira Kris tidak mengetahuinya.

“Bagaimana bisa kau masuk kembali–”

“Hmm sepertinya sudah malam. Aku harus pulang sekarang,” potong Kyungsoo. Cepat-cepat dia membuka pintu yang jauh dari tempat Kris bersandar, kemudian pergi dari mobil itu. Tepat ketika dia akan melangkah turun, Kris sudah berada di depannya, memandangnya lekat, seakan setiap pertanyaannya menuntut jawaban.

“Kau mungkin salah orang, Kris. Dan yah, aku tidak bohong kalau aku harus pulang. Jongin-ssi bisa…”

“Aku sudah menelponnya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang dia lagi.”

“Tetap saja–”

“Dengan apa kau akan pulang? Kau sudah mengatakan bahwa kau tidak punya uang.”

Kyungsoo seakan terkena skakmat. Secara tidak langsung dia menunjukkan bahwa dia panik dan ingin menghindari percakapan. Kris pastilah mengerti bahwa secara tidak langsung dia mengatakan ‘iya’ pada pertanyaannya barusan.

“Aku akan antar kau pulang, tetapi dengan satu syarat. Kau harus menjawab semua pertanyaanku saat kita berada di dalam mobil.”

Kyungsoo pernah berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan mengumbar masalah pribadinya pada siapapun selain ketiga sahabatnya. Kyungsoo juga mengerti bahwa suatu saat janji itu akan terlanggar, kapanpun waktunya atau siapapun orangnya. Dia hanya tidak menyangka bahwa Kris-lah orang itu, dan sekaranglah waktunya.

Kris bahkan menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahui bahwa hati Kyungsoo sakit ketika Jongin memperkosanya dan memperlakukannya seperti sampah tadi pagi. Dia tidak bermaksud mengatakan semuanya. Tapi Kris terus saja memborbardirnya dengan bermacam-macam pertanyaan, hingga akhirnya dia terpojok dan terpaksa mengakui segala hal.

Dua jam cukup untuk menguak sebagai besar hidup Kyungsoo. Janinnya yang keguguran karena tertabrak mobil, ibunya yang tinggal di Gyeonggi sendirian, ayahnya yang sudah meninggal, ibu Jongin yang menyekolahkannya di SM, sahabat-sahabatnya yang selalu bersamanya…

“Kau menyukai Jongin?”

Bahkan pertanyaan satu ini.

“Tidak, kupikir.”

“Tapi kupikir sebaliknya.”

Kyungsoo menunduk tanpa respon. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berbohong.

Kris menepikan mobil. Kyungsoo memandang sekitar, mengenali bahwa itu adalah halaman rumah Jongin. Dia turun dari mobil, bersamaan dengan Kris yang berjalan disampingnya. Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah Jongin, dan segera saja setelah itu, mereka mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam kamar.

“Kau sudah tahu apa itu,” ujar Kris.

Suara itu semakin keras, diikuti dengan suara tawa banyak laki-laki di dalam ruangan. Kyungsoo bergidik.

“Satu perempuan untuk banyak orang. Kau tahu kan apa maksudnya?” kata Kris lagi. “Apa kau benar-benar ingin pulang?”

Kyungsoo menggeleng keras-keras. Ketakutannya datang lagi.

Dengan satu gerakan tangan, Kris menariknya keluar ruangan, membawanya pergi kembali dari rumah Jongin.

.

.

.

**2 bulan kemudian…**

“Kyung, lihat! Aku dapat fotonya lagi!” Sehun berteriak senang sambil menunjukkan handphone-nya. Di wallpapernya, terdapat seorang perempuan berambut cokelat muda sedang menguncir rambut.

“Mau sampai kapan kau menjadi secret admirer? Utarakanlah perasaanmu padanya. Kau kan laki-laki,” kata Kyungsoo.

“Aku tahu. Aku hanya ragu. Kau serius kan kalau Luhan dan Chanyeol tidak ada hubungan apapun?” tanya Sehun. Wajahnya antara penasaran dan berharap.

“Oh ya ampun! Kapan aku mengatakan seperti itu?” pekik Kyungsoo.

“Kemarin. Ah, kau bercanda ya saat itu? Atau kau membohongiku? Atau semuanya berubah hanya dalam waktu sehari?” tanya Sehun. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat agak panik.

“Sepertinya aku berbicara tanpa sadar saat itu. Sebenarnya hubungan mereka lebih dari teman,” Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di dagunya. “Kau mau tahu hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya?”

“Sepasang kekasih? Kalau iya tidak usah kau beritahu,” jidat Sehun menempel pada mejanya. Dia memandangi wallpaper handphone-nya sekali lagi, merasa tidak rela.

“Hubungan mereka sebenernya adalah… sahabat!” ujar Kyungsoo. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Sehun menyipitkan matanya, merasa dipermainkan.

“Kau tahu? Jantungku sudah hampir terjun!”

“Yah! Sudah utarakan saja perasaanmu. Aku dukung kalian sepenuhnya!” Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah jempol padanya.

Sehun menepis jari kecil Kyungsoo. “Tidak semudah kelihatannya, Kyung. Chanyeol selalu ada di dekatnya, begitu juga dengan fans-nya yang tidak terhitung itu. Belum lagi “murid-murid”-nya yang sebenarnya hanya moron yang ingin diajari oleh guru cantik. Dan… dan… teman-temannya di klub olimpaide… dan Chanyeol… dan Baekhyun yang bisa membantingku kapan saja… dan Chanyeol lagi…”

“Kenapa selalu Chanyeol?” tanya Kyungsoo. Dia memang sengaja tidak mengatakan bahwa dia dekat dengan Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol. Raksasa yang memintanya. Dia ingin melihat seberapa serius usaha Sehun untuk mendekati Luhan. Kadangkala, dia memang bertindak seperti seorang ayah. Mungkin karena dia satu-satunya laki-laki diantara mereka berempat.

“Dia yang paling menyebalkan setiap kali aku mendekati Luhan. Aku mendekat beberapa meter saja, dia sudah memelototiku. Kau bisa bayangkan ketika mata besarnya itu melebar? Ugh rasanya aku bukan hanya terintimidasi, tapi juga tersinggung. Kapan mataku bisa sebesar dia…”

Kyungsoo tertawa lagi. “Baiklah, baiklah. Yang jelas kau harus bergerak cepat, oke? Banyak laki-laki menanti Luhan. Fighting, ne?”

Sehun menaikkan kepalan tangannya dengan lemas.

Seorang laki-laki masuk ke dalam kelas dengan ekspresi bosannya. Dia melewati bangku Sehun dan Kyungsoo, melirik acuh tak acuh pada Kyungsoo dalam waktu singkat, kemudian duduk di bangku paling belakang. Sesaat kemudian dia sibuk dengan handphonenya.

“Kyung, aku mau beli permen dulu. Siapa tahu aku bisa bertemu Luhan di lorong nanti.”

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia kemudian mendengar pemuda yang sibuk dengan handphone itu –Jongin– berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya. Jongin membicarakan benyak hal tentang pelajaran. Dari istilahnya yang aneh-aneh, Kyungsoo dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Jongin membicarakan biologi.

Semakin lama, istilahnya semakin aneh dan Kyungsoo mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Kata-katanya mulai familiar di telinga Kyungsoo, tapi dia yakin ini pasti…

“Maksudmu vagina Kyungri? Hahaha kupikir dia sudah pernah melahirkan.”

_Benar bukan?_

“Kyungsoo? Aku sering mencobanya selama beberapa bulan ini. Ngomong-ngomong, dia bukan tipe orang yang akan menerima ajakan ranjang. Jadi aku selalu melakukannya dengan spontan dan paksaan. Aku jamin bermain dengannya akan menarik, walaupun dia tidak ahli dalam ranjang. Kupikir dia seperti sex doll.”

_Bahkan dia menyebut semuanya seakan itu hanya mainan…_

.

.

.

“Kyung, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?” tanya Kris. Kyungsoo mengangguk. “Bisakah kau berbohong dengan wajah seperti itu?”

“Kris, aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan apapun padamu. Aku ingin ke atap sendirian kali ini.”

Laki-laki tinggi didepannya ragu-ragu mengelus pundak Kyungsoo. “Baiklah. Kau bisa pergi ke lapangan basket jika kau memerlukanku.”

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dua bulan ini menjadi waktu baginya untuk dekat dengan Kris. Pemuda itu ternyata tidak seburuk yang dia kira. Dia mendengarkan setiap ceritanya, baik itu cerita seputar guru galak hingga hatinya yang retak setelah Jongin menggunakannya sebagai pemuas nafsu. Kris sering membawanya pergi dari rumah Jongin. Tujuan mereka kali ini lebih beragam – rumah ketiga sahabat Kyungsoo, bekerja seharian menjadi kasir atau pelayan toko, belajar di taman kota, melihat kontes anjing, dll. Obrolan mereka semakin bermacam-macam dan mereka telah terbiasa untuk melempar lelucon, melupakan bahwa mereka pernah mengalami masa lalu yang kelam. Bagi Kyungsoo, Kris adalah sahabat barunya. Walaupun begitu, tak pernah terlintas di benaknya untuk dekat dengan Jongin juga. Laki-laki itu masih terlalu jauh untuk diraih.

Sesampainya di atap,hal pertama yang Kyungsoo lakukan adalah merosot di tembok. 2 bulan, dan dia masih belum terbiasa. Jongin masih saja memandangnya seperti wanita yang bisa ditarik ke ranjang kapan saja. Tak beda jauh dengan pelacur, setara dengan perempuan murahan. Dia sudah lelah pergi ke sekolah dengan kaki pincang. Dia sudah lelah dilihat sebagai perempuan yang tak ada artinya.

Tak terasa air matanya mengalir. Ini air mata yang pertama setelah kejadian kali pertama dia diperkosa Jongin. Setiap orang punya batas, bukan? Dan inilah batas Kyungsoo. Dia sudah lelah. Cinta membuat hatinya lebih rapuh ketika Jongin mengeluarkan kata-kata tajamnya.

_Baiklah Kyung, lupakan saja perasaanmu padanya._

“Oh hei, slave.”

Kyungsoo menempelkan wajah pada lututnya. Setidaknya jangan sekarang… Jongin tidak boleh melihatnya ketika dia lemah.

Perempuan itu melompat dan segera berlari dari atap. Baru saja dia akan membuka pintu, sebuah tangan dibelakang punggung Kyungsoo menahan pintu itu.

_Mungkin hidupku tidak akan pernah lepas dari kesialan._

“Apa yang kau inginkan, Kim Jongin-ssi?”

“Pertanyaan sinis macam apa itu?” tawa Jongin. “Well, kita belum pernah mencoba ‘itu’ di sekola, bukan? Bagaimana kalau…”

Baru saja dia berpikir tentang sakit hatinya, dan penyebabnya lagi-lagi tersodor dengan jelas.

Tangan Kyungsoo gemetar menahan amarah dan…

PLAK!

Kyungsoo tidak tahu darimana keberanian itu muncul.

Dan Kyungsoo lupa menghapus air matanya sebelum Jongin menatapnya.

“Dasar perempuan,” Jongin berdecih.

“Pernahkah kau memikirkan bahwa tidak semua perempuan suka dengan perlakuanmu?” tanya Kyungsoo.

“Tentu saja. Lalu?”

“Lalu?” ulang Kyungsoo. “Kau tidak peduli?”

“Untuk apa?”

“Bagaimana jika keluargamu tahu dan mereka kecewa? Akankah kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak peduli?”

“Asalkan aku tidak merusak nama keluarga, kupikir mereka tidak akan mengganggap itu sebagai masalah.”

“Jadi begitu,” mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca tanpa dapat dia kendalikan. “Orang-orang yang menyayangimu tidak akan berpikiran seperti itu, Kim Jongin-ssi. Mereka ingin kau jadi laki-laki yang bermoral. Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa perlakuanmu sudah kelewatan?”

“Apa slave kecil ini sedang mencoba memberi kuliah? Atau kau sedang mencoba untuk mengata-ngataiku?” ujar Jongin. Seringai kecil terlihat di sudut bibirnya.

“Jongin-ssi, apa kau tau rasanya dikecewakan oleh oleh orang yang kau sayang?”

“Hah?”

“Sesungguhnya, pernahkah kau menyayangi seseorang?”

Mata mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo memandang Jongin lekat-lekat pada kedua bola matanya, mengabaikan air mata yang mengaburkan pandangannya. Biarlah dia terlihat lemah untuk kali ini. Ini akan jadi yang pertama dan terakhir. Semoga.

“Apa yang sebenarnya kau coba untuk katakan?” ujar Jongin sarkastis.

Tak bisa berpikir lebih jauh lagi, Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin. Dia menempatkan tangan besar itu di dada kirinya. “Ada banyak orang yang menyangimu, Jongin-ssi. Seperti inilah kira-kira detak jantung orang yang menyayangimu. Dan orang-orang ini tidak ingin kau bertindak terlalu jauh.”

Air mata turun ke pipi Kyungsoo dan menetes ke pergelangan tangan Jongin.

Kyungsoo menunduk dan menghapus air matanya cepat-cepat. “Aku tahu pernyataan ini sangat bodoh dan menggelikan. Aku hanya… tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi agar kau tidak lagi memperlakukanku semaumu. Aku bukan sex doll, Jongin-ssi!” ujar Kyungsoo. “Saranghaeyo,” ucap lirih, sepertinya tidak dimaksudkan untuk dapat didengar Jongin. Tapi samar-samar laki-laki itu dapat masih dapat mendengarnya.

Sebelum Jongin dapat meminta Kyungsoo untuk memperjelas kalimat terakhirnya, wanita itu sudah berbalik. Dia menghilang bersama dengan bunyi debam pintu dan gaung di tangga.

Dan entah kenapa, ada perasaan bersalah ketika Jongin melihat air mata di pergelangan tangannya.


End file.
